Song Of Truth
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Nothing could ever explain how lucky he was to have ended up with Anna, His fallen angel.[OneShot] [Hao♥Anna][reposted...]


Song Of Truth

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: K+

A/N: Again I am reposting this fic because the Admin took it off... please reveiw again!

Authoress's Suggestion: This song is best read while listening to Do As Infinity's "Shinjitsu no uta". This song is also the fifth ending for the anime Inu-Yasha.

**♥-♥-♥**

The sound of soft breathing was continuous in his ears.With each light breath he could could feel her chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. He could feel her heart beating, like a drum playing to a unknown song. His arms tightened around her small waist, pulling her closer to himself.

He traced the out line of her face with his sleepy eyes. Trying to remember every detail. From her closed brown eyes, to her pale white skin, to her full pink lips. He stared at his sleeping beauty in awe.

It was a blessing to have her here in his arms. Nothing could ever explain how lucky he was. How luck he was to have her. He certainly didn't deserve her.

He thought about her in his mind. Her cold exterior, her irritated tone, the way she rolled her eyes when she was mad at him. Most thought she was heartless. Cold would be how everyone thought of her. The past often kept her in her state of cold, indifference. He knew a thing or two about hard pasts. They haunted the soul like demons. Feeding of pain and heartbreak, they'd keep you up at night in sheer terror. Afraid to sleep because of the nightmares that you would undoubtedly have. The past could kill you without ever being spoken of.

She was cold yes, but that was only because no one ever knew of what she suffered through. She never had someone offer her a hand, to help her out of the dark hole she had made for herself. In complete truth she was just scared. Scare to move on. Scared of being hurt again. But she had every right to be afraid.

Even he couldn't be trusted.

She let out a yawn in her sleep, and turned away from him.

With each breath he took he could smell the scent of her golden blonde tresses, jasmine and chamomile. They almost sent him into slumber himself but in the back off his mind something had kept him awake.

He truly wanted to close his eyes and wake up in the morning to her making breakfast in the kitchen, mumbling curses about why she was even cooking in the first place.

Finally sleep payed a visit to Asakura Hao, letting him fall into his dreams of how he ended up with this fallen angel.

His Anna.

**♥-♥-♥**

Shamans either worshiped him or feared him. It had been like that for the longest time. That's why he was so surprised when she showed up in front of his forest home.

One that most memorable day, it was rain hard. Crystal Moonstones fell from the sky like tears shed by the great spirit himself. With Flash of lighting she was there. He had to do a double take to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him

They weren't.

In front of his house she stood drenched in rain, and tears. I thick, soaking wet blanket was wrapped around her frail form. She looked like she would fain any moment. Against his better judgment he opened the door and called out to her.

"Anna?" She didn't answer she just stared back at him with blurred eyes. All he saw in them was misery and pain. Hao walked up to her, getting himself drenched as well. She didn't move, she barely acknowledged his presence.

Rolling his eyes, Hao waved a hand in front of her face. "Kyouyama are you okay?"

Being so close to her now, Hao could see parts of her dress was ripped, and she was plenty bloody. She probably got them from braking through the barrier he made around the complex. Crimson rivers started to run down her legs, mixing with the rain water, to make mini oceans of Pain.

She didn't look at him.She just stared out in the abyss."It funny, I never thought I would be alone again, not Since I met Yoh. I was wrong." Anna Laughed bitterly. The twisted grin that was plastered on her face, didn't look right against her pale face.It even made him a bit uncomfortable. Her flaxen hair stuck to her face as the rain fell, Hao also saw tears stained into her face.

Finally Anna turned to look at him. Her Black/Blue eyes stabbing into his soul, asking him something he could never answer.

"And now here I am Begging the enemy for help." Anna's feet buckled under her, Sending her tumbling to the cold ground. Hao quickly grabbed her before her already soaking wet body made contact with the dirt. Holding her in his arms bridal style The back side of his hand went to Anna's forehead, his hand retreated.

"Your Burning up." Anna said nothing, but continued her crying. Sighing Hao Walked them both back to his home were it wasn't wet. Right before Anna fainted she mumbled

"I've sunk so low..."

**♥-♥-♥**

For almost a week Anna didn't wake up. At one point, Hao even considered taking her to a hospital, yet his instinct said that it wouldn't be a good idea.

For that first week, Hao had to feed her, Change her, even bathe her. Although his 16 year old body didn't much mind that part, He kept asking himself why in the world had he token her under his care.

She was his brothers fiancee, the harsh Ice Princess, future Shaman Queen, What in the world could have sent her here, to ask for his help, of all people.

While Anna was tucked into her own mind, she often rambled on about something. He only understood bits and pieces of it, something about Yoh, Lies, admitting something. And Being Alone.

Oh yes, she liked to ramble about that. If she wasn't whispering about that, then she would Scream. A loud, ear splitting, heart breaking scream. He could never make it stop, Well he had made her stop once.

_"Anna! Anna! You need to stop!" He tried shaking the blonde out of her fit, yet she only yelled louder. She began to thrash about hitting anything that came into contact with her._

Thinking fast, Hao pinned her down the the ground, Straddling her so that she couldn't cause any harm with her feet. She screamed louder than ever. With one hand he stopped her arms from thrashing, and the the other she quickly wrapped her in thick blanket, so that she was completely immobilized.

Her screams turned into tear, and Hao pitied her. What ever she was going through in that head of hers it was bad. Cradling her in his arms, like one would do an infant, he began to hum a Melody. As the notes met her ears, Anna began to calm down. Prying to whatever god that would listen Hao began to add words to the Melody

"Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo. Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo. Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa , Hatashite. Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka? " The lyrics struck a chord in his heart. Unwanted memories flooded back into his mind. So much so that he was completely clouded by the rueful past, He forgot that Anna still layed in his arms helpless.

Finally he was shaken from the past when Anna began to speak in actual sentences. "Truth. Song of truth..." She mumbled. Hao smiled slightly 

"That's right Anna, it is the Song of Truth." Anna blinked her eyes at him for the first time in a week. They were clouded and glazed over but they were still Anna's eyes.

"Yoh?" She asked, her tone was almost scared. Hao shook his head sadly,"No Anna Chan, it is Hao, not Yoh." Maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to say to her.

Wrong

"Good,Then I didn't die before..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sending her back into whatever little world she was left in.

Hao felt her forehead again,'Her fever broke, At least she'll get better and go back to her own life.'

Wrong again  
  
**♥-♥-♥**

That was six months ago.

As sleep hung over the two lovers, a few last notes from a song tied them together played in the night sky. Letting them sleep in peace

Something neither of them had felt in a long time.

♥**-♥-♥**

_Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite.**♥ **This Song of Truth will be my guide..._

**♥-♥-♥**

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a sick scene. now I have! Yays! Please review! Oh and To Jade (Who is undoubtably reading this) and Xu Min, I don't know how to make the hearts. A chick over in the TT section had them in her story so I just copied and pasted the hearts to my own stuff. XD**

Forever and Eternally,

_♥Anna♥_


End file.
